Breathable polymer films have been employed as outer covers for absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers. The breathable films are typically constructed with micropores to provide desired levels of liquid impermeability and vapor permeability. Other disposable diaper designs have been arranged to provide some level of breathability at the leg cuff regions of the diaper. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,207 issued Jan. 13, 1987 to K. Buell.
Diapers and plastic pant overgarments for covering diapers have employed perforated regions to help ventilate the garment. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,772 issued Mar. 19, 1963 to H. Brooks et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,069 issued Mar. 6, 1951 to H. Cutler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,216 issued Jul. 27, 1982 to M. Obenour describes a disposable diaper provided with a two-element breathable backsheet. The two elements are a vapor pervious, relatively liquid impervious outer sheet, and a liquid impervious inner panel.
Other disposable garment designs have employed additional layers of material under the bodyside liner. For example, European Patent Application No. EP 0 165 807 A1 of T. Osborn III published Dec. 27, 1985 describes a sanitary napkin which includes an apertured topsheet and a resilient, reservoir layer underlying the topsheet. The absorbent structure can also include a wicking layer between the apertured topsheet and the resilient layer, an absorbent core underlying the resilient layer, and a moisture barrier located against the outermost side of the absorbent core.
Various types of diaper structures have employed hydrophilic wicking layers to conduct fluid within an absorbent structure. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,371 issued Jul. 6, 1982 to F. Dawn et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,958 issued Apr. 7, 1981 to R. Goodbar; and UK Patent Application No. GB 2 170 108 A of L. Bowman et al. published Jul. 30, 1986.
Still other diaper configurations have employed embossed layers configured to provide raised regions that separate the user from the absorbent pad. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,247 issued Apr. 13, 1986 to M. Aziz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,951 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to L. Sanford; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,386 issued Mar. 23, 1976 to E. Anczurowski et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,032 issued Nov. 1, 1983 to L. Hartmann et al.
Disposable absorbent articles have also employed an isolating layer between a topsheet layer and an absorbent layer. For example, UK Patent Application No. 2 193 625 A of M. Suzuki et al. published Feb. 17, 1988 includes an isolating layer composed of polyester fibers and having a selected compressive elastic recovery rate under wet conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,000 issued Oct. 30, 1984 to I. Watanabe et al. describes an absorbent article which includes a web comprised of polyester fiber which is placed on top of an absorbent core layer. The absorbent article is described as being able to absorb fluid at an enhanced rate and to have a feeling of dryness even after such absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,792 issued Oct. 26, 1976 to J. Hernandez et al. describes a disposable diaper comprising a water-pervious layer, a spongy, resilient and compressible hydrophobic fibrous layer, an absorbent core, and a water-impervious layer. The hydrophobic fibrous layer is pervious to fluids in the uncompressed condition, but is impervious to fluids when compressed. The description indicates that when compressed, the hydrophobic fibers intermesh to form a seal or barrier.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not been completely satisfactory. For example, articles which employ a microporous outercover can exhibit a cold and clammy feeling when the garment is wetted and moisture is evaporating through the microporous film. The articles which employ perforated films can exhibit excessive leakage of liquids from the article, and can excessively soil the wearer's outergarments. In addition, when the absorbent material of the article becomes loaded with liquid, the wet absorbent can block the escape of moisture from the wearer's skin. Other absorbent garment designs which include additional layers between the bodyside liner layer and the absorbent core layer have not been able to sufficiently reduce the hydration of the wearer's skin. As a result, the wearer's skin has remained susceptible to abrasion and irritation.